


Dear Future Katsuki

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, KatsuDeku, M/M, bakudeku, bkdk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou didn't expect Deku to confess, the two deciding to go on a date to see if they'd work out. Date after date, Bakugou continues to have fun with the boy, Deku seemingly just happy to be by his side. But when he's sitting in the blonde's room, he turns and asks, "Do you want this? Us? To date me officially that is.”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 40





	1. I like you, Kacchan!

**Author's Note:**

> MultiChap I'm sorry ;^;

Bakugou was laying on his back; his carmine eyes focused on the sky, footsteps coming up to him, the grass brushing against his cheek as a person sat down next to him. 

“What do you want, Deku?” he whispered; a soft sigh leaving his lips as he turned towards his green haired frenemy, the boy smiling at him. 

“Kacchan, I’m glad you came I-” he cleared his throat; rubbing the back of his neck, “-I had something I needed to tell you.”

“Had?” Bakugou asked; Deku shaking his head frantically. 

“Have! I have something I need to tell you,” his nervousness obvious. 

Bakugou shrugged; laying on his back once again, waiting for him to talk, only to hear nothing. The blonde didn’t even know why he’d come there, Deku having said he needed to say something to him out in the middle of nowhere. 

‘Should’ve stayed back at the fucking dorms,’ Bakugou mentally tsked; Deku finally opening his mouth to speak only for the sirens to blare, alerting everyone in the area that a villain had been sighted. 

The boy next to him sprung up; Bakugou grabbing his arm immediately,

“No, you heard what Recovery Girl said, you’re /healing/,” he explained gruffly, Deku not seeming to be listening, his big green eyes sparkling with determination, most likely to fight. 

“Kaccha-”

“KAcChAn NOTHING, you’re going to FUCKING stay,” the explosive hero-to-be snapped, his frenemy nodding, sitting down next to him once again. 

“Sorry,” he whispered; Bakugou smirked, ruffling the boy’s fluffy green hair, Deku laughing softly as he tried to grab his hand, “Kacchan!”

Bobbing and weaving; the blonde dodged every attempt his laughing companion tried, the boy finally grasping his wrists, pinning him to the ground, his body above his. Short pants left his lips; his freckled cheeks flushed as he noticed what he’d done, Bakugou’s chest rising and falling. 

“Kacchan I’m so sorry I- I don’t know what came over me,” he stutteringly spoke; letting go of the blonde’s wrists, rolling over and laying next to him. 

“Hey, I don’t /fucking/ care,” Bakugou huffed; still trying to slow his breaths from his sudden movement before, “It’s whatever. Now, what did you have to tell me?” 

“/Oh!/ Yeah, uhm-” Deku sat up; turning to look at him, his face a very bright pink, “It- It’s something important but I don’t want to ruin what we already have since we just got our somewhat friendship back-” 

Sitting up; Bakugou placed his hand on the green haired boy’s mouth, feeling the plush lips against his palm, 

“Just say it. You pulled me all the way out here, make it for something,” he said as he moved his hand slowly into his pocket, “You clearly wanted me to know about it so- no time like the present.” 

Opening his mouth; Deku nodded, his rosy cheeks very much visible, his eyes shining like they had before, determination sparkling in his green pools. Bakugou was interested in what he needed to say, the expression of hope on the boy’s face too happy to ignore. 

“Okay! Here it goes!” his maybe friend exclaimed; taking Bakugou’s hand in his, holding it gently, “I like you, Kacchan!” 

‘What?’ he thought immediately; his carmine eyes searching for any sort of joke, any sign that he meant as a friend, but there was none. 

His smile was shy, pink cheeks and a serious look in his eyes. He couldn’t be kidding, not while he looked like /that/, so in love. Deku stared at him; definitely noticing the blonde’s shock, taking his hand away swiftly. 

“Ah- you know, like friends, I just wanted to make sure you uh- thought we could be friends now,” Deku smiled awkwardly, Bakugou sighing and clasping their hands together once again, “Kacchan-”

“Shut up,” Bakugou murmured; laying his forehead against his classmate’s shoulder, “Fucking shut up.”

“Kacchan-”

“What did I say?!” he snapped; cursing quietly to himself before sitting up, “You didn’t mean as friends.”

“I can mean as friends! I can really!” Deku pleaded; Bakugou staring at him, his jaw slacked at the boy’s fear, “Kacchan I don’t want to ruin what we-”

Groaning; the blonde stared at him, his eyes meeting his, the shaking of his large green eyes catching his attention, his identical freckles on each cheek beautiful in that light. Was it just /that/ light, or had he always thought this? Bakugou bit his lip; the two looking at each other in silence, Deku moving to stand up. 

Reaching forward; Bakugou couldn’t place why he’d done so, Deku looking down at him, his lips parting in shock, 

“Kacchan? What is it? Why’d you grab me?” 

“I- You can’t just fucking run from this without hearing my answer dammit,” the angered boy growled; Deku shaking his head slowly, “This is about me too.”

“Kacchan- what are you saying? I know this is about both of us! I was just going to give some time to yourself,” Deku explained; Bakugou even more enraged, yanking his collar, bringing him closer to his face. 

“You don’t get to decide what’s good for me, got it Deku? /I/ am the only one who can say whether I need time or not, /I’m/ the only one who can answer you. You can’t answer for me dammit, /I/ get to,” he huffed; his eyes narrowed, the freckled one’s face inches from his. 

“Yeah, of course,” the green haired hero-to-be nodded; biting his bottom lip as he watched Bakugou’s face, “What’s your answer then, Kacchan?” 

“DON’T RUSH ME DAMMIT,” the blonde shouted; trying to take control of something since his heart seemed to be out of the question, “I CAN SAY IT RIGHT NOW IF I WANT.” 

“Are you going to?”

“Shut up! I’m going to say it right now,” Bakugou replied quickly; letting go of Deku’s collar as he cleared his throat, “Cool."

Standing up; he turned to walk away, Deku grabbing his hand, Bakugou looking over at him, 

“Kacchan! I need to know- will you date me?” he asked; squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Buy me dinner first, loser,” the explosive high schooler smirked; Deku still holding his hand as he opened his eyes and nodded. 

“Okay, tomorrow, after classes, 5 PM,” his maybe crush declared; Bakugou smiling as he shrugged, 

“Okay. 5 tomorrow. Don’t be late.”


	2. Who said I was into you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for their date, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Mina getting him ready as if he needed it, his two friends debating whether his date was a woman or a man. The door opens to reveal Deku and well- the conversation they have might change the course of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted Seromina (if u don't like this ship this is your warning.)

Bakugou groaned as Kaminari tugged at his shirt; Kirishima tried to ‘fix’ his hair, as if it needed fixing. The blonde rolled his eyes as Sero brushed his teeth, Mina putting his shoes on. It was embarrassing to say the least, his friends not even knowing who he was going on a date with. 

15 minutes earlier, he’d just been sliding his pants on, a knock on his door catching his attention. He’d walked over to it; seeing Kirishima, the redhead looking at him up and down, 

“Ooh, Bakugou~ getting dressed for something special?” he smirked; Bakugou rolling his eyes and zipping his pants up, Kirishima looking at the outfit he’d laid on the bed, “Where you going Bakubro?”

The boy had just rolled his eyes; slipping a belt in his pants loop, clicking his tongue as his best friend stared at him, 

“I’m just going on a shitty date, no big fucking deal,” he tsked; that one line causing the redhead’s eyes to go wide, Bakugou regretting ever saying anything, the boy calling the rest of their friends, everyone rushing to his room and ‘getting him ready.’ 

Stepping back; they all looked at him, nodding amongst themselves, Kirishima smiling, 

“Now he’s ready for his date. When’s he getting here?”

“He? Bakugou is obviously going out with a girl,” Kaminari retorted; Kirishima shaking his head. 

“Bakugou is /gay/, Kaminari,” Kirishima argued; the sparky blonde disagreeing, walking closer to him, his mustard colored eyes meeting his, narrowing. 

“Are you saying I can’t tell if my friend is gay?” he snapped; Kirishima shrugging, holding his hands behind his neck, smirking, “What are you smirking for Eijirou?”    


“Nothing, it’s just my gay radar is a /lot/ more effective than yours, just you wait,” the redhead winked, Bakugou laughing quietly, not about to interrupt their dispute over his sexuality. 

“So, when are /they/ coming?” Sero asked; Mina nodding, having wanted to ask that same question. 

“/They’ll/ be here in 2 minutes if they’re punctual,” he grinned; unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, Kaminari gasping in betrayal. 

“My hard work!” he moaned; all but melting into the floor, Kirishima patting his back, the electric boy smiling softly as he was embraced by his friend he’d just argued with. 

A knock came to the door; everybody but Bakugou jumping around, poking the blonde and pointing to the door, 

“Open it! Open it!” Kirishima whispered; Mina squealing quietly into the black haired boy’s arm, Sero looking at her quietly, a smile on his lips. 

Deciding to just listen to his best friend’s advice, he opened the door, Deku standing in the doorway, smiling nervously,   
  
“Kacchan, you look nice,” he whispered; rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, Mina tilting her head. Kaminari blinked; looking into the hallway, 

“Hey Midoriya.. What are you doing here?” 

Kirishima stared at the blonde; Kaminari not seeming to get it, the redhead’s left eye twitching, his hands moving back and forth from between Bakugou and Deku. Their friend still not understanding; Deku blinking in confusion. 

“Did I come at a bad time?” he asked kindly; Kaminari nodding, Kirishima looking as if he was about to strangle him. 

“Kacchan is going on a date,” Kaminari replied unironically; Deku looking at Bakugou, the explosive blonde trying not to laugh, his red eyes watching the boy’s green ones. 

‘Does he know you’re going on a date with /me?/’ Deku’s eyes seemed to say; he shook his head, the green haired one making an ‘oh’ with his lips, turning and smiling at Kaminari, 

“I’m his date.”

Kirishima gave himself a high five; quietly declaring his victory, Mina and Sero staring at each other then back at Deku, Kaminari dumbfounded. Taking their confusion as an opportunity; Deku grabbed his hand, yanking Bakugou into the hallway, his redheaded best friend giving him a thumbs up before closing the door. 

“/So/ they seemed surprised,” Deku whispered; Bakugou smirking, “Did you tell them you were into me?” 

“Into you?” Who said I was into you?” the blonde asked; Deku spinning around and staring at him, his green eyes shaking slightly, blinking before he opened his mouth. 

“Kacchan, why did you agree to go on this date with me if you weren’t into me?” 


	3. Operation: Best First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou answers Deku's question and is brought to the place of their date, some familiar faces joining them. Declaring Deku as his partner; everything after is a bit too quick. Stopping only to stare at Deku, 
> 
> ‘I’ll make this the best fucking date ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted TodoIida?? o3o??   
> Also sorry for the fact the date has taken 3 chapters ;3; thankies for being patient.

Bakugou looked at his eyes; the green pools rippling like a pond after a rock has hit it, his expression confused, hurt and more importantly for Bakugou’s emotions- sad. The look wasn’t exactly something Bakugou was new to, in fact, he’d seen the boy cry quite often. However, it wasn’t a thing he enjoyed looking at. 

He had been quiet too long; Deku having said something the blonde didn’t hear, Bakugou blinking as his date continued to stare at him, his shorter stature making him want to smile if they hadn’t been in the situation they were in at the moment. 

“Kacchan, did you say you’d go on this date with me because you pity me?” he asked quietly; his eyebrows knit together, sniffing, trying not to show emotion but failing. 

Bakugou stared at the boy; the tip of his nose a slight red, his eyes blinking rapidly, no doubt to stop tears from coming, his mouth giving it away. It was twisted; his hand touching his arm awkwardly, the blonde forgetting he had to answer him. 

“Pity? When have /I/ pitied anyone?” Bakugou asked; Deku biting his lip and mumbling an answer, the taller high schooler asking again, “When have I ever pitied someone?” 

“Never!” Deku called out; sighing, “You never have, Kacchan.”

“Exactly,” he replied quickly; continuing to walk forward like they had been before, Deku chasing after him, stopping him again, “What is it?” 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” 

“You answered it yourself,” Bakugou pointed out; Deku shaking his head, crossing his arms. 

“The /first/ question I asked, why you decided to go on this date with me if you didn’t like me.”

“I never said I didn’t like you,” he disagreed; his freckled date sighing, pressing his scarred hands to his cheeks. 

“Okay well why then? Why say yes? Did you want to humiliate me, is that it? I thought we were past this whole ‘enemies’ thing,” Deku muttered; Bakugou rolling his eyes. 

“I said I’d come because I wanted to,” the blonde admitted; stretching his fingers as he looked at him, “Being /into you/ and liking you, aren’t the same thing. I’m /interested/ in you but I’m not in love with you.” 

“So, you /do/ like me?” the green haired boy asked; his head tilted, his green eyes pouring into his, the expression of hope almost making Bakugou’s heart jump, clearing his throat.

“I guess a shitty nerd like you would say it like that,” Bakugou tsked; not denying his claim; Deku smiling once again, taking his hand, “What are you doing Deku?” 

“Taking you to the place, obviously,” Deku grinned; his sad demeanor gone in an instant, dragging him behind, rushing out of the dormitory and onto the sidewalk, Bakugou trying his best to keep up, Deku running as if he was on clouds, weightless.    


“Deku!” he exclaimed; his maybe crush not responding, the boy deciding to look at his date, his shirt a forest green button up, pants black and shoes a matching black. He looked quite /good/, Bakugou couldn’t deny it. 

  
His own outfit was a white short sleeve button up, and knee length shorts, definitely looking a lot more casual than Deku’s. Carmine eyes locking on his frenemy, their expressions both slightly shocked yet embarrassed as their eyes met, the faint blush burning on his porcelain cheeks annoying. 

‘Why am I blushing over Deku?’ he thought to himself; Deku leading him into a building, the sound of screams causing the blonde to jump a bit. 

“Bakugou kun!” Uraraka waved; the blonde looking over and seeing the brunette sitting next to the green haired girl, the two smiling at them. 

Getting closer; Bakugou hadn’t even looked where they were, sitting down next to Uraraka, Deku making conversation, checking his phone every so often, smiling as he checked the last time. 

‘What is he looking at?’ 

The boy slid his hands in his shorts pockets, looking at his date’s friends outfits, them being a lot more casual than Deku’s, like his. Now he /had/ to look around; his eyes searching the room, still confused, the walls having a neon light theme to them, the floor colored as if covered in paint. 

‘I don’t understand where we are,’ he hummed to himself; the doors opening to reveal Todoroki and Iida, the blonde wondering why the fuck Deku had invited them. 

Their burned classmate scanned the room; his eyes stopping on Deku, grabbing the blue haired one’s hand and rushing over towards them. Their outfits were casual too, why was Deku dressed that way? 

“So, everyone here?” Todoroki said; breaking the silence, Iida nodding as he did a mental headcount, Bakugou slumping over and staring at him. 

“There are six of us, let’s split into groups of 2,” Iida explained; Bakugou grabbing Deku’s hand, the freckled boy beginning to stammer. 

“K-Kacchan! Wh-”

“Deku’s my partner,” he said; cutting him off, Deku lowering his head, blushing and nodding slowly, Uraraka giving Bakugou a thumbs up and a wink. 

“It’s official then,” Tsu added; tapping the girl next to her, “I’m with Uraraka, Todoroki and Iida kun are partners.” 

“What are we even doing?” Bakugou decided to finally ask; Deku lifting his head to look into his eyes, the excitement in his eyes was undeniable, “What?”

“We’re playing laser tag!” he exclaimed; taking his hands in his, Bakugou blinking at the sudden contact, everyone standing up, the blonde feeling everything was going so fast. Before he knew it, he was strapped up with sensors and had a laser gun, how had he even /gotten/ there? 

He looked over at Deku; the boy’s expression shimmering, his smile big and his whole demeanor excited, Bakugou knowing that right then- he had to make this the best date ever. 

‘Operation: Best First Date,’ he thought; taking a mental note, smiling to himself as he continued to look at his crush, ‘I’ll make this the best fucking date ever.’ 


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues; Deku and Bakugou have- a moment.

They entered the room from different doors; Bakugou getting lead into a darker area than the rest lit up with the team's colors, them having orange, Deku asking specifically for it. Which Bakugou thought was slightly weird since Deku’s favorite color is green. 

The blonde watched as Deku pulled something out of his pocket; it being a shirt identical to his, the boy holding it out to him, 

“Wear this,” he explained; Bakugou taking it from him, confused. 

“Wh-”   


His date pulled him behind an orange pillar; their other group mates who were added so the teams would be large enough walking by, looking at them for a moment, Deku saying something Bakugou couldn’t quite hear. Their teammates walked away; Bakugou unbuttoned his white shirt, sliding it off so he was shirtless, Deku turning and blushing a deep pink. 

“Kacchan! You have to warn me,” he mumbled; covering his face, “Such things should be kept private.”

“You see me like this all the time in the locker rooms,” Bakugou scoffed; sliding the forest green shirt on, buttoning it slowly, staring at Deku, “Why did you want me to switch shirts anyway?”

“Strategy of course!” he explained; pulling out a small book, scanning its contents, “The color is dark enough to blend in but also light enough that I can see you.”

“Can’t you see me from my hair?” Bakugou said, reaching his hand to touch his hair, only for Deku to grab his wrist; smiling, “What are you doing?”    


Sliding a black beanie over his rather durable hair; Deku winked with an identical one on his head,

“Not anymore I won’t. This way you won’t be an immediate dead giveaway,” he nodded; holding his hand to his orange sensors, “They’ll be able to see our sensors which makes the game still fair, we just have a better advantage at hiding, Kacchan.” 

“/That’s/ why you’re wearing such fancy dress pants,” the blonde mumbled; his eyes lighting up as he understood, “Less skin, more coverage equals better hiding!” 

Deku nodded; grabbing his hands in his, both of them smiling at each other for a moment, Bakugou remembering where they were,

“Smart idea for a dumbass,” he cleared his throat; the two still holding hands, neither necessarily wanting to pull away first, the whistle causing them both to jump apart, the game beginning. 

Clenching his laser gun after picking it up from the floor, he waved Deku over to a fort made of plush blocks, one block not there, making way for a window of sorts, or in Bakugou’s mind- the perfect place to snipe. Sitting in the spot; Deku stood behind him, kneeling as he looked at what Bakugou had in mind. 

“I’ll watch your back in case someone comes to shoot from behind you,” Deku whispered; Bakugou nodded, focusing in front of him, seeing someone wandering around. Bait.

The person had three sensors; everyone having them, three lives of sorts, all struck and you’re out. But by the way the boy was walking around, it wasn’t as if he was lost, he didn’t even have a gun. 

‘He’s strategic bait,’ Bakugou hummed to himself; turning to tell Deku the information, only to remember the boy wasn’t there. He bit his lip harshly; shaking his head, ‘It doesn’t matter.’ 

The person stayed in the spot; Bakugou concluding that his theory had been correct, someone shooting at one of his sensors, four people coming up from behind him and rushing towards where the shot had come from. 

‘Mass bait shot,’ he called it; turning around, searching for his POI, “Deku!” 

He couldn’t see him anywhere; continuing to whisper his name, 

“Deku! Deku where are you?” his eyes searching the darkness, a pop of green appearing in front of him, Bakugou slightly jumping back, wary. 

“Kacchan! I didn’t mean to scare you,” he smiled; sitting next to him, his expression one of fascination, “You were calling for me?” 

“Tch, they’re mass bait shooting,” the blonde huffed; Deku getting it immediately, his eyes lighting up with recognition. 

“How many?”    


“Four.”

“Bait?”

“One, Obvious. Looking like they’re new.” 

“Not new?”

He shook his head; pulling his date into the fort, Deku’s face pressing against his pecs, the green haired boy blinking, the two not moving. 

“Deku-” he bit his lip as Deku looked up at him, his green eyes staring into his, the sound of the room and screams of kids that lost bringing him back to reality. 

Because for a second he’d wanted to reach for his face; to stroke his cheek, stare into those forest green eyes, watch his lips part- 

Bakugou shook himself out of it; Deku no longer looking at him, surveying the area, no one seeming to be nearby, the blonde clutching his laser gun as his love interest sat up, no longer laying against his chest. 

“Kacchan, I’ll go out and watch,” he whispered; readying to move only for Bakugou to grab his wrist, “Kacchan?”

“Stay.” 


End file.
